Fiery Scales
Fiery Scales is a 2D fighting game with 3D graphics being developed by HighLifeCola for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita and Xbox 360 and published by Gamefactory. Wiki. It will have a similar design to the Guilty Gear and Blazblue games but with less violence and a limited use of weapons. The game has 20 characters (4 of them being bosses) and 20 stages along with an Arcade Mode. Story The story takes place in an alternate universe of Earth inhabitated by anthropomorphic creatures. It is centered around the Fiery Scales Tournament, a fighting tournament that is held annually in honor of the extinct Ignis Dragons that won a war a long time ago against the Obscurotors, a race of dark, evil dragons that sought to conquer the Earth. The current Fiery Scales Tournament is being held by a mysterious crow named Blaxx who announced it in to the Earth via television. Ditch, a dingo who competes in the tournament each year, is prepared for the upcoming contest. He was out training using his unusual method by digging big holes to build up his muscles and filling it up after he has finished when he discovered what appeared to be a sealed treasure chest. He took the chest back to his home and used his garage tools to open it, finding what appeared to be a naked wingless dragon with a missing eye frozen solid in ice. Trying not to attract too much attention, Ditch decided to thaw the ice out using his blowtorch and see for himself if the dragon is still alive but before he could get a chance to do anything, it started to rapidly melt on its own. The dragon woke up shortly after. Ditch made an attempt to communicate with the dragon but it appeared to have a loss of memory which was indicated by the fact that it doesn't know its own name. Ditch thought that the best way to get its memory back was to give it some tome to rest and think about things. He locked it away in his room and went out to do more training. Ditch came back home some time later, only to be shocked to find that the door to his bedroom had been burnt down. He found the dragon eating some of his meat from the fridge, which it was cooking instantly with fire coming out of its hands. This was not making sense for Ditch. It then came to him that he must have discovered a lost Ignis Dragon that had been frozen for years, since they were wingless and the only dragons in history ever to be able to produce fire with their hands instead of their mouth and they were even well known for that fact. The Ignis Dragon seemed to remember a lot now. It said it was looking for a someone named Zalton. Zalton was the leader of the Obscurotors who died many years ago, so this was ridiculous to Ditch. He then thought about the Fiery Scales Tournament and the crow named Blaxx and the who he thought he would ask the dragon about, curious to see if there was a link to these bizarre events. Upon mention of Blaxx's name, the dragon asked how he could enter the tournament. Ditch did not want too much attention attracted to the dragon, but it seemed serious about what it said, so he decided to help it. He named the dragon Scorchmark and let him wear some of the clothes he wore in previous tournaments to make him look tough and covered up his empty eye socket with an eyepatch. Ditch reminded himself that he was not going to let himself be beaten by Scorhmark, no matter how much he looked like he wanted to. Scorchmark, on the other hand, was determined to win. He started training with Ditch and put his fire powers to good use. He had to get to Blaxx before it was too late. Gameplay TBA Controls 'PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita' *Move Left - Tilt the Left Stick left. *Move Right - Tilt the Left Stick right. *Jump - Tilt the Left Stick up. *Crouch - Tilt the Left stick down. *Dash Left - Tilt the Left Stick twice left. *Dash Right -Tilt the Left Stick twice right. *Quick Jump - Tilt the Left Stick twice up. *Roll - Tilt the Left Stick twice down. *Dash Left in Mid-air - Tilt the Left Stick twice left in mid-air. *Dash Right in Mid-air - Tilt the Left Stick twice right in mid-air. *Double Jump - Tilt the Left Stick twice up in mid-air. *Quick Drop - Tilt the Left Stick twice down in mid-air. *Punch - Press Square. *Kick - Press Triangle. *Low Punch - Press Square while crouching. *Low Kick - Press Triangle while crouching. *Aerial Punch - Press Square in mid-air. *Aerial Kick - Press Triangle in mid-air *Heavy Punch - Press X. *Heavy Kick - Press Circle. *Low Heavy Punch - Press X in mid-air. *Low Heavy Kick - Press Circle in mid-air. *Aerial Heavy Punch - Press X in mid-air. *Aerial Heavy Kick - Press Circle in mid-air. *Block - Tilt the Left stick against the direction your opponent is attacking. *Dash Attack - Press L. *Launch Attack - Press R. *Overheat Burst - Press L2. *Overheat Throw - Press R2. 'Xbox 360' *Move Left - Tilt the Left Stick left. *Move Right - Tilt the Left Stick right. *Jump - Tilt the Left Stick up. *Crouch - Tilt the Left stick down. *Dash Left - Tilt the Left Stick twice left. *Dash Right -Tilt the Left Stick twice right. *Quick Jump - Tilt the Left Stick twice up. *Roll - Tilt the Left Stick twice down. *Dash Left in Mid-air - Tilt the Left Stick twice left in mid-air. *Dash Right in Mid-air - Tilt the Left Stick twice right in mid-air. *Double Jump - Tilt the Left Stick twice up in mid-air. *Quick Drop - Tilt the Left Stick twice down in mid-air. *Punch - Press X. *Kick - Press Y. *Low Punch - Press X while crouching. *Low Kick - Press Y while crouching. *Aerial Punch - Press X in mid-air. *Aerial Kick - Press Y in mid-air *Heavy Punch - Press A. *Heavy Kick - Press B. *Low Heavy Punch - Press A in mid-air. *Low Heavy Kick - Press B in mid-air. *Aerial Heavy Punch - Press A in mid-air. *Aerial Heavy Kick - Press B in mid-air. *Block - Tilt the Left Stick against the direction your opponent is attacking. *Dash Attack - Press the Left Bumper. *Launch Attack - Press the Right Bumper *Overheat Burst - Press the Left Trigger. *Overheat Throw - Press the Right Trigger. Characters Playable *Scorchmark *Vincent *Ditch *Tyler *Frostbyte *Vibe *Damon *Lizzie *Archer *George *Snippet *Silverwire *Granite *Redback *Kane *Errett Bosses (Unlockable) *Zalton *Blaxx *Darkmark *Bahamut Stages Each character has a home stage you fight them on in Arcade mode. *Volcano (Home stage for Scorchmark) *City Streets (Home stage for Vincet) *The Outback (Home stage for Ditch) *Mountain Top (Home stage for Tyler) *Snowy Woods (Home stage for Frostbyte) *Nightclub (Home stage for Vibe) *Basketball Court (Home stage for Damon) *Royal Garden (Home stage for Lizzie) *Waterfall (Home stage for Archer) *Rooftop at Night (Home stage for George) *Insane Asylum (Home stage for Snippet) *Stadium (Home stage for Silverwire) *Back Alleyway (Home stage for Granite) *Dark Cave (Home stage for Redback) *Stormy Beach (Home stage for Kane) *Crime Scene (Home stage for Errett) *Ancient Ruins (Home stage for Zalton) *Spooky Forest (Home stage for Blaxx) *Black Vortex (Home stage for Darkmark) *Secret Laboratory (Home stage for Bahamut) Game Modes TBA Trivia TBA Category:HighLifeCola Category:Fiery Scales Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PS Vita games